Harry Potter: Chosen One? (Rewrite)
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: Who is the chosen one? Will this change everything? Is Dumbledore really a good person? Or is he just a heartless person who wants fame? Is it only Tom Riddle or known as Lord Voldemort the only person who realizes this? Who is the hero? Who is the villain? Read and see... (This is a rewrite.)


**_Story:_**_ Harry Potter: Chosen One?_

**_Summary:_**_ Who is the chosen one? Will this change everything? Is Dumbledore really a good person? Or is he just a heartless person who wants fame? Is it only Tom Riddle or known as Lord Voldemort the only person who realizes this? Who is the hero? Who is the villain? Read and see..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I know this plot is used loads, I'm not sure who started this first, and the characters are not mine, even the OC's name in this chapter is not mine, loads of people use the name Henry. Other known Harry Potter character are not mine and are the author of Harry Potter, I can't write the author but you should know who it is._

**_Warning:_**_ May have minor swearing included, may not. I don't think in this chapter there is much violence so this is rated in between K+ and T (Closer T than K+), however later chapters may be T and minor swearing and maybe a bit of violence._

**_Rated:_**_ K+ - T (Nearer T than K+.)_

**_A/N:_**_ Enjoy and read, I have a friend that will help edit this (Beta.), and this is a rewrite if you have read my earlier version. Hopefully this one will be better, I'm not too sure, but enjoy. I hope you like it. I'm trying to improve my writing. So please tell me if I have any mistakes, errors, etc. And if you have any tips to write better, please tell me. I'm not too sure how to write good writing. This time I'm going right in. So... Here it goes._

* * *

A certain dark lord smirked; everything was going as planned; Death eaters were all around having attacks. He remembered the prophecy that had led him to where he was now; Godric's Hallow. The prophecy that would change the world, he still remembered those 3 lines._ "The dark lord must find the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord to change the world into a better one... If the Dark Lord fails, the world will fall into imbalance, and neither can live whilst he survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _This directed him to 3 boys; Henry Potter, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. It could be Longbottom, however Longbottom was born a day before the seventh month dies, so the most likely would be Henry and Harry Potter.

He headed up the path, he felt the entire spell and curses protecting it failed, he walked up to the Potter cottage, "Depluso." That was all he said, the door blasted into dust. Not a piece was left.

"Lily, take Harry and Henry and run." James called over his shoulder, while he quickly fiddled to get his wand in place.

"I just want the boys, move, or else." The dark lord threatened, he really didn't want to, he only wanted to change the world into a better one, but if he was forced to, he would have to curse James.

"No... NEVER. Not over my dead body." James shouted to him, feeling scared in the inside, but on the outside, none of this showed.

"Be careful what you ask." That was what the dark lord replied. "Stupefy." That was all he needed to get James unconscious, not even a fight was needed, only a stunning spell. Voldemort walked up the stairs carefully, he opened the door, he didn't feel the need to blast it open. "Girl, move away, I only need your boys."

"No..." A cry was let out from the girl.

"STUPEFY." Again, that was all. He pulled the girl to the side, whilst examining the boys. Harry Potter was 3 and had black, messy hair with Avada Kedrava eyes. Henry Potter was 1 and had red, again messy hair, however with boring hazel eyes. Harry stepped in front of his brother, shielding Henry from the strange man. "Avada Kedrava." Said Voldemort softly, what a waste of this boy. But instead of Harry dropping dead from the curse, a faded golden shield appeared. The curse rebounded, and was hit towards Voldemort. With his quick reflexes, he apparated away; cursing how stupid he was, he remembered the first line. _The dark lord must find the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord to change the world into a better one. _The important word was **_find_** not kill; it was to **_find_** the one, he had failed, the second line has fallen into action. This was the second mistake that happened to do with the boys. The first one was giving the job, secret keeper, to Peter Pettigrew. The third mistake would be by Albus Dumbledore, the supposing Light Lord.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I thank all who has read my earlier version, hopefully this is better, the last version has nothing to do with this version, it's just similar. I update very slow and I know it, I think at **this** rate I'll update once a week. If I can I'll try and update more, hopefully... Like I can but I need time to think of the plot, what happens in the next chapter, etc. I also know I can't write loads, if you can, congratulation. So read and review, please tell me about any errors, spelling errors, grammer or plot errors. If you don't like this plot, I know it has been too many of these stories, I've said this once and I'll resay it, if you don't like this plot just don't read it. So review._

_If I get this right;_

_ Depluso means banishing spell. _

_Stupefy is a stunning spell, it puts the person into an unconscious state. It is seen as a jet of red light._

_Avada Kedrava is a killing spell, and is one of the three unforgivable curses. it causes instant no pain death to the victim. There is no countercure expect sacrifices. (The power of love...) It is seens as green light. (The color of Harry Potter's eyes.)_

**_~BlackJackBJ Out._**


End file.
